30 DAY DRABBLE CHALLENGE
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Probably all going to be Hotchniss XD. Just a selection of works as part of the 30 day drabble challenge. Please review :) Feedback is great!
1. Beginning

**Emily's P.O.V**

_Emily's recalling the memories of when she first met Aaron; when he was working for her mother. She's thinking about how much she loves him and how she hasn't stopped loving him since then. _

* * *

Walking into Hotch's office: the first morning. His face took me straight back to the start, despite aging the Aaron Hotchner I saw that day was the exact same Aaron Hotchner I saw when he worked for my mother all those years ago.

The way he never smiled, yet had a comforting touch to him. His eyes kind, Aaron Hotchner. Aaron and I - Starcrossed lovers…

I remember when I first met him, his voice blew me away. I wondered if there were still mutal feelings, if he still liked me. I remember that night, that night we made love. The contours of his body fitting perfectly with mine, the heat of his body providing the perfect warmth.

We were both young then, yet knew what we were doing was wrong. He worked for my mother but that Hotch. Hotch then. He didn't care and neither did I. Aaron Hotchner, the man that I love with all my heart and I was not going to let anything stop me.

That time we had together was the best of my life, when he left, finished working for my mother my heart broke. That was the end, the end to only come with a new realization. Aaron. The man I completely and utterly love, then man I want to spend the rest of my days with. Aaron Hotchner, someone I would hope to be able to call my soul mate one day.

Entering into his office. That ring, the first thing I noticed. Had he forgotten about me? Were the feelings not mutal?

It hurt, seeing the ring, his hostility towards me however hurt more. The new beginning and a rocky start. The beginning. The beginning of becoming co-workers; the beginning of having to hide such strong feelings from such amazing minds.

It had been long since that time together as lovers; the memories still vivid. Aaron Hotchner a man of such Charisma. A man I had let go and longed to have back. Such loss, such a tragedy, such inevitability.

My heart longed for a second chance, a new start, a new beginning with Aaron Hotchner. Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances things would have been different. If we were not such starcrossed lovers, that ring. THAT RING. If things had been different, if the situation had been different. That ring would be one binding us together. Aaron and I…


	2. Accusation

**Hotch's P.O.V**

_Set after the end of season 7, when Emily left for london. _

* * *

"You just let her walk away!"

Those words Morgan bellowed at me, embedded into my brain more and more by the second. I was alone again - silence.

On my couch late that evening.

Alone.

Morgan accused me of letting Emily go, partially I accuse myself. Emily...

Not Prentiss but Emily... the brunette with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, that magical glimmer in her eyes. The woman who never failed to make me laugh. Emily. I should never have let her go.

It was my fault she left and the longer I was alone the more I belived that. If I showed my true feelings sooner... If I hadn't met Beth...

All these possibility's, all these different outcomes.

If only I had done things differently. I wished, I hoped.

If only...

If only I had done things differently, not shy'd away from what I really felt. What if the reason she left was me? What if I was the reason for her running off to London?

If only she knew how I felt. If only I showed her how I felt! Maybe...

If I had done things differently, had not acted with such professionalism, Maybe...

Emily would still be with us: right now.


	3. Restless

**Emily's P.O.V _Set based around the events in 5x01_**

You know those mornings when you wake up and you have that feeling in the pit of your stomach that something bad has happened? This was one of those mornings.

Being awoken after 4 hours of sleep due to an emergancy at work, the only person missing was Hotch. Where was Hotch? He was normally first to arrive.

JJ called him countless times - no answer.

I was growing worried as time went on and he didn't turn up. Where was he? Was he alright?

I could barley focus on work: becomming restless, anxious. It was weighing on my mind, the only thing on my mind. It was impossible to focus on the case at hand.

Excusing myself to visit his appartment. "Hotch!" I called from outside his door - there was no reply.

Calling him, I heard the phone ringing from inside. That haunting sound, that's when I knew... that's when I knew something awful had happened.

Opening the door: unlocked. A definate warning sign. Pulling out my gun as a precaution I was horrified by what I saw upon entering. A smashed glass - he was caught unaware. And then on the carpet; a pool of crimson red blood.

I was even more worried now, and grew even more restless waiting for answers.

Calling Garica, she said she'd get an army over. Pacing around inside I made notes on my observations.

A page torn out of his address book.

I was filled with dread even more now. Whoever it was he was after his family too.

Garcia called once more. A Derek Morgan had been admitted to the hospital. It was Foyet.

What had he done? Was Hotch going to be ok?

Rushing to the hospital, panic consumed me. I was unknowing of the state Hotch would be in, unknowing of whether he was even fully alive. I couldn't bare to lose Hotch now. Not ever...


	4. Snowflake

_Post 200, what happened in those 6 hours?_

That first snowflake falling; always so magical, beautiful. Most recently that first snowflake was also celebratory. After saving JJ we all headed to the bar. It's what happened when we left though, that was really magical. Enchanting.

Aaron and I, walking down the street, hand in hand. The soft snow falling gently around us. The snow always gives a calming, silent atmosphere. Peaceful by can be seen as either positive or negative: last night the snow was a positive thing. Romantic, elegant, beautiful.

Heading into his apartment; Jack was with Jessica for the night. He opened the door, let me in. 6 hours, all I had left with him. Left with 's not like we planned to make love that night, we just planned to make the most of each others company for the unfortunatly short time we had left together. Not nearly long enough.

On Aaron's couch together, our body's entwined, eachothers warmth radiating off eachother - comforting on such a chilly night.

Soon I found myself running my hands down his perfect body; my lips pressed against his. Aaron gently but firmly running his hands down the contours of my body, undressing me as I was undressing him.

The rest was a blur, a perfect blur. Too perfect for words to describe. Something so perfect that you will only ever experience it when with your soul mate.

Aaron Hotchner: my soulmate.


	5. Haze

**Contains some language. Just warning** you._ Emily's eaten a weed cake! I feel this would have happened in season 3/4_

* * *

Emily was at a farmers market with her Unit Cheif, Aaron Hotchner for a case. Walking around, looking for any suspisious looking stalls and trying to get a feel of the area Emily decided she was hungry and bought a cake. What she didn't know at the time is what the cake contained.

Heading back to the police station Emily started to feel a little strange. Light headed, floaty. "Em?" Hotch asked not sure if she was ok.

"Fuck me Aaron." She suddenly came out with, pulling over the SUV and straddling across him.

"Agent Prentiss!" Hotch exclaimed sternly, rather shocked by this sudden inappropriate behavior she was portraying.

Emily laughed hysterically before moving in, kissing Aaron hard. "Oh Aaron you know you want it." She said seductively before removing his belt and unzipping his trouser zipper before undoing the button and sliding them off along with his boxer shorts.

"That is enough Emily!" Hotch exclaimed, forcibly pushing her off. "This is inappropriate!"

Laughing hysterically once more, she believed it was all a joke. "Oh come on Aaron, my sexy thing. Fuck me." She repeated.

Aaron sighed, he had little time to think but realized there must have been cannabis in the cake she ate. "Emily; you've eaten a weed cake." He informed her.

"A weed cake!" Emily laughed hysterical. "A cake of weeds!" She exclaimed, because of her laughter Hotch could barley understand what she was saying.

"It's a type of drug Emily." He said seriously.

"Oh come off it Aaron. Now fuck me!" She demanded, trying to make advancments.

"Emily! Stop! Ok! Stop!" Aaron shouted, scared by her behavior and not sure how to deal with it. "We'll fuck tonight." He comprimised however with little intentions as the two had agreed on the no sex when working on cases rule.

"Fine; tonight Mr Proffesional" She agreed, unable to contain her laughter.


	6. Flame

_In my mind this happened when they were married. See my fanifction "You found me." They get married at the end. _

That flame in church on a Sunday, so powerful, meaningful and symbolic of something much bigger.

I had lost faith, and was lost for quite a few years. Call it my teenage rebellion stage and then the belief of no God becoming ever more logical as time went on.

Recently a chain of events has helped bring me closer to God, help me belive once more.

"Aaron, no Aaron! Aaron!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face after I found him on the stone cold floor of an UnSubs basement. "Aaron! You can't die on me! Aaron!" I screamed once more, crying. I could not feel a pulse, I sincerely hoped it was not too late.

Eventually the paramedics came, put him into the Ambulance, tried to find a pulse. It was very weak, there were huge doubts about whether he would survive.

Sitting in the ambulance that journey - I needed Aaron. I needed him, the kids needed their father. Jack and Harry. Jack had already lost his mother, he couldn't lose his father too...

I needed something, some sort of hope. I needed him to be ok. There was nothing I could do; nothing but pray. Until then I was sceptical about God. Until I prayed for him to heal Aaron.

The prognosis did not look good but miraculously he made a full recovery. He was going to be

ok! God saved him.

That flame, flickering in the church, that small flame. It carries the light. And by the light I mean a life with Jesus, a life with God. He really is the saviour.


	7. Formal

_Just after she arrived back in the US. See you found me. Trying a slightly different scene for their engagment. _

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. Waiting for Hotch to knock on her door she was getting anxious. Did she look ok? Emily was wearing a long deep blue halterneck dress, her brunette hair slightly curled and falling gently over her shoulders.

Soon enough there was a knock at the door, sure enough it was Hotch. "Wow. Em, You look amazing!" He complimented handing her a box of chocolates as she had previously said she was not a flower person.

"Thankyou Aaron, you look amazing too." She replied smiling, taking the chocolates and putting them down in her apartment.

Heading to the upmarket Italian restaurent the two spent some time catching up with eachother after having been away for so long. Sitting in Hotch's car, that smell brought back so many brillient memories of him - of them.

Arriving at the resturant the two took their reserved table for two outside on the patio. Fairy lights in various different colours adding to the atmospheric feel.

"Emily Prentiss." Hotch said after dessert, getting down on one knee.

Emily smiled, she knew what was coming.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening a box containing a diamond encrusted silver ring.

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed taking the ring. "Yes." She replied, kissing him passionately to show her approval.


	8. Companion

**Don't ask. Please. If your a doctor who fan you may enjoy this XD. Spoilers. **

Aaron had been missing for a long time. He just dissapeard. One night he was there, the next day he didn't arrive at work and no one had seen him since. Not Jessica, not Jack, not anyone.

I was walking in the park one evening, the sun was setting, the cool breeze was a strong contrast to the heat earlier in the day. I was the only one there. Just me. I noticed a police box, hidden a little in the forest area on the edge of the park. It was unusual. I had deffinatly not seen that before.

My curiosity took over and I cautiously walked over to the mysterious police box. As I got closer I saw a man standing by it. This man looked familiar, even at a glance. He looked like Aaron.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed, now running over.

"I knew you'd find me Emily" He said smiling a little, this was not the Aaron I knew, something had changed.

"Aaron!" I exclaimed again more out of shock than anything else, I stood there staring at him for a minute. Was this really my Aaron?

"Come in." He invited, gesturing towards the police box.

"There's not enough space!" I exclaimed. It was a pokey little police box. Wasn't it?

Aaron held my hand and walked in with me. After getting inside I almost fainted with shock. What was this madness? It looked like something out of one of the science fiction shows Reid watched.

"Who or should I say, what are you Aaron?" I asked, while we hugged eachother. I was glad to be back in his presence.

"I am the doctor Emily." He told me.

"Doctor who?" I asked. "Doctor Hotchner… Doctor Aaron? Is that even your real name?" I asked, utterly confused now.

"No… my real name is not Aaron." He confessed withdrawing the hug.

"So what is it?" I asked inquisitively. It seemed in a matter of minutes all I had known about the love of my life had been proven false

"Ah now that's top secret." He replied before kissing me softly.


	9. Move

_So they get engaged and decide to get a house togtherI guess technically Hoocth may still have the house form when he was with Haley but I think it would haunt Jack a bit so they buy a new one for their new family._

"Emily we should buy a house together."

About a week after Hotch and Emily's engagment they started to look around for a house. They were not really sure what they were after, it just had to feel right.

About a month later they decided upon the perfect house. Undecorated and free to make their own. It had a nice back garden for the kids to play in - the perfect house.

Moving in after decorating it really was perfect. Spacious and with that new feel to it. The kids had a trampoline to play in in the backgarden which Jack loved right away and did not come off until he was called in for dinner that evening.

The living room was homely and warm, with framed pictures of both Jack and Harry on the walls.

Sitting down on the sofa late that evening Emily looked around the room, it was all so beautiful. Snuggling up with Hotch: it was great to finally be living together after so long of just dreaming.


	10. Silver

_Emily's brithday, In my mind it's her 46th. _

"Happy birthday mom!" Jack and Harry both exclaimed excitedly, passing Emily a wrapped parcel containing a box of chocolates.

Emily smiled opening the present as Jack and Harry hopped onto her and Hotch's bed. "Thankyou! These are my favourites." She replied hugging them both. "I love you two." She said.

A few minutes later Hotch came up carrying Emily's favourite double chocolate fudge cake and sung happy birthday to her in his tone death voice; making Emily laugh and Jack cringe with embaressment.

After blowing out the candles Emily kissed Hotch on the cheek as they were around the kids. "You are amazing Aaron." She told him smiling, while cutting into the cake, a slice for everyone.

"Here Em." Hotch presented her with a smaller wrapped box.

Emily opened it to find a silver necklace, with an engraved heart. The engravement saying:_ l'amour de ma vie._

Hugging Hotch she whispered "Merci, et vous aussi" in his ear. It really was a beautiful necklace.

Putting it on, Hotch did it up at the back for her. "Wow, it really suits you Em." He complimented.

* * *

**The french translated**

The love of my life

AND

Thankyou, you too.


	11. Prepared

**I've put quite a few of my OC's into this. Set in summer 2016**

**Roxanne:Emily's daughter and on the team, in this fic she would be 30. The abortion when emily was 15 somehow didn't work and if you want her history then send me an ask.**

**Tyler: Roxannes Husband, he is a medic in the army and the same age as her**

**Dana: Roxanne and Tyler's adopted daughter, they adopted her in 2009 when she was 11/12. (Again inbox me for a full history)**

**Lottie: Tyler and Roxanne Biological daughter**

**Kalilah: Reid's fiance, they met somewhen inbetween season 9 and 10 in a bookstore. (I know season 10 doesn't exist yet, but sort of around now in rl)**

**Ethen: Their son! Born in 2015 **

**Harry: Emily and Aaron son.**

**Garcia and Kevin ahd twins together in 2014.**

**Yes this is really AU lol. **

**I think that's all you need to know before reading. Have fun! XD**

* * *

"You ready for Hawaii tomorrow?" Emily asked Hotch one evening in bed, cuddling into his ward body.

"Yes! God it's been too long since I took a holiday." He replied relived to finally be getting a break from work.

The next morning the team woke up early to make the final preperations for Hawaii. In the Hotchner home Emily was making sure plenty of sunscreen was packed and told Jack and Harry to make sure he was wearing something for hot weather before selecting a floral summer dress for herself.

Heading to the airport Jack played on his 3DS on the way and Harry kept on asking if they were nearly there yet. As four year olds often do.

Arriving at the airport Rossi was pretty surpised to sea Hotch in a Hawaiin shirt. "Wow you really have branched out." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Aawon in funny shirt!" Roxannes almost 4 year old daughter exclaimed when the Massons arrived to the airport.

Roxanne laughed but also gently told Lottie not to be rude. It was ok when she said things to people they knew but with strangers she didn't want her going round telling people they were in funny shirts. "Quite a statment your making their Hotch." She told him

"What is wrong with my shirt?" He asked finding the joke in what they were saying.

"Oh nothing, just a shock. Dana wouldn't let me wear mine." Tyler replied.

"Well I have to be seen with you dad, personally I think Hotch's shirt suites him." The almost 19 year old said. The only reason she didn't want Tyler in one unless it was low key was because if she was to meet someone she wouldn't want them to be put off by the choice of her step-fathers attire.

"Hey look at Reids shirt!" Hotch exclaimed, trying to take their attention off them, besides Reids shirt was a lot more excenteric than his own.

"Looking smashing their Pretty boy." Morgan commented as Reid walked over to join them with his fiance, Kalilah and their one year old son Ethen.

"Wow Spence!" JJ commented

The last to arrive was Garcia, Kevin and their two year old twins. "Hey no one told me there was a hawaiin dress competition!" Garcia exclaimed meeting with the rest of the team.

"There isn't." Rossi replied bluntly.

"Well then, I think your all just boring then, atleast Hotch, Reid and Kevin know how to dress fun for holiday." She replied jokily.


	12. Knowledge

30 Day Drabble Challenge: Day 12

_After Hotch and Prentiss are Married. Jack is now calling her mom as you can tell _

**Knowledge**

**"**Mom can you help me with my homework?" An 11 year old Jack asked Emily.

"Sure Jack." She replied coming over to him. "What is it?" She asked.

"French." He grumbled. Jack hated French, all the le and la and other weird bits made it so confusing. He was convinced that English was much easier for a french person to learn, than for someone to speak english, learning to speak french.

"Sure I can do French." Emily replied, sitting next to him, she was quite good at languages and fluent in french so helping Jack with his homework would be quite easy. "What do you have to do?" She asked him, looking at the peice of paper with just the word; _Salut, _at the top of the page.

"Write a letter to a french pen pal describing my family." He replied goraning, these tasks were always so damn boring. Why would you need to describe your Family if you went to France anyway? It all seemed irrelivant to him.

"Well you have the first word done, that's something. Look through your notes and I'll help you arrange it into sentances." She told him. She could tell by Jacks body language he hated having to do french work like this, but then who could blame him. Where was the relevance in writing a letter about your family in another language?

Eventually they managed to compile a succinct letter between them. It read.

_Salut mon amie,_

_Je vais vous parler de ma famille. J'habite avec mon père, ma belle mère et mon frère._

_Mon père a les cheveux noirs et les yeux brun. Il travaille dans le FBI et est chef de l'unité au BAU._

_ Ma belle mère que s'appelle Emily. Elle a les cheveux marron foncé et les yeux brun. Comme mon père elle travaille dans le FBI au BAU._

_ Mon frère que s'appelle Harry. Il a quatre ans, il est cheveux blonds et les yeux brun. J'aime mon frère cependant il peut être énervant._

_Jack_

* * *

**TRANSLATION**

**Hello my friend,**

**I am going to tell you about my family. I live with my dad, my step mum and my brother. **

**My dad has black hair and brown eyes, he works in FBI and is Unit chief at the BAU. **

**My step mum is called Emily, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Like my dad she also works in the FBI at the BAU.**

**My brother is called Harry. He is four years old. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. I like my brother however he can be annoying.**

* * *

I tried to make it replicate the work of an 11 year old. Someone in y7 in the UK. (I know their American but I only know the english curriculum and not the American one so if you learnt more when you were 11 or less then sorry if it's kinda unrealistic in that sense)


	13. Denial

_Usually a Jemily scene, twisted it to become Hotchniss. _

"It's a good idea though, You... kids. I can see it."

Emily sighed, staring out the Jet window. She let the one get away. What JJ said it could never happened. Her love - she let him go. Now he had a wife, and a son.

It wasn't a matter of not wanting kids, it was she couldn't. Ok she could go and have a one night stand just to get herself pregnant but that wouldn't be good for anyone and Emily would never do that.

She wanted kids, but she wanted them with him. Aaron Hotchner - Just Aaron and no one else. She had tried to supress her feelings for him when joining the BAU last year; tried to deney it all. It was just too much.

She loved him.

A stronger love than she'd felt for anyone before.

She was in love with the one person she could not have. The one person she wanted more than anyone or anything in the world...

He was taken, he had his own life.

His own life...

Without her.


	14. Wind

_I think Jack would have been 5 here, in my mind this is before the Doyle fiasco. _

"Can we fly my kite Emmy!" Jack asked.

Emily was babysitting for Hotch and had the whole day to kill with Jack, she had previously asked what he would like to do today.

"Sure Jack." She replied while clearing up, after he'd finished his breakfast. "Where's best to fly kites?" She asked.

"Up on the big hill by the park." Jack replied excitedly.

Arriving at the park a little later that day; Jack ran excitedly up the hill. "Come on Emmy, keep up." He exclaimed.

Emily laughed and ran up to him. "Your fast Jack." She told him.

"Race you!" He exclaimed chidishly and ran the rest of the way up the hill.

Emily smiled and also ran but made sure to always be a little behind him letting him win.

"I'm the Champion!" Jack exclaimed as Emily stood next to him and passed him the Kite ready to be played with.

"You are Jack. " Emily replied smiling and let Jack run around - playing with his kite in the wind.


	15. Order

_Futuristically set, Hotch and Prentiss are married, both work in the BAU. Of course at work Prentiss would use her maidon name because imagine it._

_Hotch: I am agent Hotchner and this is Agent Hotchner_

* * *

"Emily, go back to the hotel and get some rest." Hotch told her noticing she had her head on the table and had not seemed 100% for a while now.

"No… Aaron. I'm fine." She replied lifting her head off the table, truth is she was not fine. She felt lightheaded and was strangly incredibly tired all the time.

"It's an order Agent Prentiss." He said, becomming the boss and not the concerned husband.

"I'm fine Aaron." She persisted, she was not going home, she couldn't be seen as weak infront of her collegues. Everyone else had worked when they were feeling unwell before, what made her so different.

"Emily, your not fine honey, come on." He said, giving new approach seeing as she did not listen to his order. Going over to her he picked her up out of the seat and smiled. "Now I can take you back to the hotel." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ugh Aaron, do you have to do this." She grumbled, it was just a bit too much like she was a damsel in distress if he carried her out of the police station.

"I won't if you promise to go back to the hotel yourself, but I'm still driving you." He told her, still holding her until she agreed to go back to the hotel.

"Fine. Put me down please." She said, trying to sound annoyed with him although it wasn't working.

Hotch smiled and put her down. He had succeeded in getting what he wanted. "I love you Emily." He said as they were walking out of the police station.

"No, you love getting your own way." Emily replied, you could tell there was a slight jokeyness to her tone.

"Yes that too." Hotch replied. "Now get some rest ok." He ordered.


	16. Thanks

_Futuristically set by a couple of years and yes they are married :) _

* * *

**Thanks**

"Emily, do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked, hearing her toss and turn in bed. He could tell she was getting nightmares again, every night for the last week she had woken up screaming, shaking and sweating without failure.

"About what?" She asked, barley half awake.

"The nightmares…" Hotch replied. "I know it's what's keeping you awake right now."

"Oh… um. Yes. I'm scared to sleep Aaron." She replied.

Aaron wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "Are they about Doyle?" He asked, having a strong feeling that's what it could be about.

"Yes…" She confessed. "That was 5 years ago and it's still haunting me." She replied. "I remember him, burning the clover into my skin, I remember it Aaron. I still feel it in my dreams, it seems to real." She replied, suddenly unable to stop.

"Shh Em. Doyle can't hurt you anymore honey. It was just a nightmare. I'll keep you safe." Hotch said, reassuring her a little before massaging her back. "Relax ok… Clear you head." He advised.

"Thank you Aaron."

"For what?"

"Always being there for me, even at 2am in the morning when I can't sleep because I'm having nightmares." She replied. Nightmares sounded like things children had; not women in their 40s.

"It's alright Em. I'll Always be here for you, no matter what the time." Aaron replied hugging her tightly, making her feel safe so she could get some much needed sleep.


	17. Look

**_A/N This is a scene which would have happened during when my "You found me fic was set. In my mind it was december, january, febuary of 2014-15._**

**_I just like winter. _**

* * *

"Emily! Oh my god Emily!" Hotch exclaimed, finding her laying limp on the forest floor, stab wounds to her chest.

"We need a medic!" Morgan shouted.

"Emily baby, stay with me. Stay with me." Hotch said comfortingly, applying pressure to her wounds.

"Aaron?" Emily asked, only partially concious.

"Yes. It's me Emily. Your going to be ok." He said, looking behind, hoping a medic would come soon. "We were looking for you, where did you go?" Hotch asked her, having spent the last couple of hours looking for Emily, who had wondered off.

"Here. I needed some space." She replied, her voice was sounding weak.

"Ok Emily, that's good, you remember what you were doing." Aaron replied, looking into his fiance's eyes. "You are my everything." Aaron told her, he had to let her know how much he loved her if she didn't make it.

Emily looked up at him, into his eyes, she was barley concious and growing less stable by the second.

* * *

In the hospital Emily woke up, Aaron by her bedside. "Tu es tout pour moi." She told him, having remembered what he had said to her before she fell unconcious.

"What?" Hotch asked; not understanding the french.

"You are my everything." She told him.

* * *

**_This was actually inspired by the local news. A 45 year old woman was stabbed walking her dog yesturday morning. _**


	18. Summer

"Are we nearly there yet?" The Hotchner children asked repetedly while they were in the car on the way to the beach.

"Nearly." Emily replied, god she never realised how annoying children could get until now. "First one to see the sea gets an icecream!" She exclaimed, sounding excited so to try and make them focus on something other than whether or not they were nearly there yet.

"I see it, I see it!" Both of them said at the same time. "Does this mean we both get an icecream?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes it does Jack." Emily replied, they were both going to get an icecream even if someone won anyway. It would be unfair to only get one of them an icecream and the other one not just because they didn't see the sea quick enough.

A few minutes later the family arrived at the beach and set up somewhere fairly close to the sea so that Jack could go in and out of the sea without Aaron or Emily neccasarily being with him.

"This is amazing!" Jack exclaimed, running off to the sea with his bodyboard; he had been to beaches before; but never this one.

Emily smiled, it made her happy to see Jack so excited.

"Em how about we go rock pooling with Harry?" Aaron asked. "Jack seems pretty occupied."

"Sure, just let me put his suncream on." She replied, carfully applying plenty of suncream onto the young boy.

"You know it will just wash off if he gets wet." Aaron stated.

"Waterproof." Emily replied, showing him the bottle.

"Ok, you win." He replied, she always won at the moment.

After Emily had finished carefully applying the suncream Aaron took one of Harry's hands and Emily took the other, walking over to the rock pools with him.

"Harry, look. It's a big Crab!" Hotch exclaimed, pointing out the crab to him.

Emily suddenly flinched, and went a deathly shade of white.

"Em…" Hotch said. "You alright?" He asked.

"T-th-the c-c-crab." She finally said. "I'm scared."

"You have a phobia of Crabs!" Hotch exclaimed, since they had been married they had been learning new things about eachother almost every day.

"Yes…" Emily replied sheepishly.

Aaron laughed. "Oh Em… we all have our fears." He replied as they walked across the other rocks, exploring the other hidden creatures within the pools.


	19. Transformation

_**A/N **I wrote in Prentiss returning to the states in "You found me" but didn't really explore the process or why. This is what I am going to try and do here._

* * *

Running away was something I always did when things got tough, I ran away to the UK because I thought it would give me what I needed. The Uk was great for a while but you start to miss home and you start to miss your family.

"So your Just going to run again! That's what you do isn't it Emily. Run!" Clyde exclaimed, we were sitting in my office as I announced my resignation; he didn't take it too well.

"I'm not running, I'm returning to what I ran from." I replied back, feeling angered by his abrupt assumptions.

"And what is that! That silly little team of yours!" He was growing angerd too, it was a rather heated discussion.

"They're my family." I replied, before leaving the room. I was not letting him have the last word.

Heading back to my flat I called Aaron. I needed someone who would understand me; listen to me.

"Hey Emily." He answered, picking up the phone almost as soon as it started to ring.

"Hey Aaron."

"So how are you?" He asked, we had not spoken for quite a while; both of us had been busy for work over the last couple of months.

"Good… but god I hate Clyde right now!"

"What's he done to you Em?" He asked, Hotch had never been fond of Clyde.

"He is just so insensitive, I said I was resigning and he just flipped out on me."

"Wait; your resigning?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I guess that part must have slipped my mind. I'm coming back to the states." He was the first person I'd told, apart from Clyde of course.

"Wow Em!" Aaron replied, he was pleased he could see me more.

"Yes. I just don't want to run anymore, I should never have left…" I confessed, it was sometimes hard confessing that sometimes I was running from difficult situations, the thing is running never works, I've learnt that now.

* * *

**TOTALLY UNRELATED A/N**

**SO Jennifer Love Hewitt. Opinions?Personaly I was unfamillier with her acting until I thought;"Hey let's watch ghost whisperer" This happened last night. I am a lot more optimistic about her being on criminal minds now because her acting is amazing. I'm sure she'll play the character well. It's just the producers I'm worried about. Various things they could do, like make her reids love intrest, focus too much on her. **

**Also I wanted ro write a Prentiss/Clyde fic where Clyde is abducted and the team or some of them come over to the UK. I think I may wait until season 10 has started though so I can include the new agent. **


	20. Tremble

_**A/N **Set quite far in the future 2020. And their Married but she kept Prentiss when they got married because they had the same Job and it would be slightly awkward introducing two agent Hotchners and then if someone called for agent Hotchner there would probably be some sort of confusion over which one. _

* * *

Sitting in waiting room, Emily tapped her feet nervously. She was scared - fearing the worst.

"Emily…" Hotch said warmly. "It'll be ok, even if it isn't I'm here for you always." He continued trying to reassure her.

"But the kids, if I die Jack will feel he's lost his mother again. I can't put him through that." Emily replied sadly. Although Jack was now 15 and quite mature for his age they both new losing Emily would break him.

"Emily, your not dyeing, we don't know that." He replied, he was also scared but trying not to show it. Hotch took her left hand and held it gently "Emily; whatever happens we'll get through this." He reassured her. "I took you in good times and in bad; in sickness and in health." He continued while looking at her wedding ring.

It seemed like it was only yesturday.

Only yesturday and now he could be losing her. It had been 5 1/2 years. The best 5 1/2 years of his life, finally he was with the woman he truley loved and now she could be dyeing.

_Emily Prentiss_. The screen flashed up, with that irritating beep accompanying. When another person meets their doom…

"It'll be ok." Hotch whispered into her ear as they walked in to see the doctor together.

"Take a seat." The doctor told them, this was surley bad news. Take a seat. She was prepearing them for the worst.

Emily was growing even more nervous, she just wanted it over.

She just wanted to know.

"It's treatable." The doctor told her. Emily wasn't listning to anything else, a wave of relife washed over her. It was treatable.

* * *

**A/N** I didn't specify the condition she has. It can be up to your imagination. I wrote it has her having some variety of cancer if you want to know.


	21. Sunset

Walking along the exotic beach on Tahiti, the cool breeze and cooling of the temperature as the sun was going down; comforting after such a warm day.

Hotch and Emily were holding hands, just taking a gentle stroll; watching the sun set. It was the last evening of their honeymoon and the last time for quite a long time they would be on such a beautiful island.

The couple felt relaxed as they walked in step and watched the sun set in all it's beautiful shades of pinks and reds.

"You know what Aaron, I could stay on this island forever." She said; in a way so not to ruin the perfect atmosphere that had been created.

"So could I. But I'd miss everyone." He replied, Hotch wasn't normally the relaxing beach holiday type but there was something about these islands that had cast all his worries away; the same had happened with Emily.

"Yes. Same. It'll be good to see the kids again tomorrow." Emily responded, however much she loved these islands she did miss Jack and her son Harry very much.

"Yes it will. I'm sure they missed us alot and there's only so much Garcia one can take before they go insane." Hotch replied, knowing the kids were spending the week with Garcia.

"True that; but she's a great friend." Emily replied, laughing a little at what Hotch said. "Probably spoilt them rotten."

"We'll have to buy a bigger house to fit everything in." Hotch replied jokily.

Emily laughed again. "Most likely." She responded.

The to continued walking and laughing until it was becoming too dark to see; they then proceded to head back to their accomodation needing to finish packing so they could catch their flight early the next morning.

"Aaron, this has been one of the best weeks of my life." She told him after they had finished packing and were laying in bed together.

"One of! Oh Honey I'm offended." He replied, still in an unusualy jokey manner for Hotch.

"Shh. I know how you can make it the best." She giggled starting to touch him up.

"Well Em, your wish is my command." He replied, amused by her antics.

* * *

A/N: And we all know what happens next XD.

And no there are no consequenses.


	22. Mad

"I don't need to go to the hospital Aaron!" Emily exclaimed; trying to hide the throbbing in her head.

"Em, you've been hit in the back of the head. It's protocol." He replied.

"But I'm fine Aaron, really." She convinced him

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up 3 fingers.

"Uh… ummm. 1,2,3. 13." She replied, laughing a little trying to put humour in the situation.

"AGENT PRENTISS! This is not time for jokes!" He exclaimed, beccoming the boss and not the lover. He was actually concerned about Emily; it seemed like quite a hard hit. "Now try again. How many fingers am I holding up?" He repeated.

"Uh… 6?" Emily replied, she was actually unsure of how many fingures he really was holding.

"Ok, your going to the hospital." He responded in an authoratitive manner.

"What if I promise to give you the best night of your life?" She asked, hoping to bribe him out of taking her to the hospital.

"No, no bribes, but you know your free to give me the best night of my life any time." Aaron responded, quite intregued by the method of bribing.

"Fine, just remember this Aaron. I let you win." She responded, sounding quite harsh, hoping to scare him for a laugh.


	23. Thousand

_A/N After they are engaged, set in the same time period as my "You found me"fic._

* * *

"Aaron, I will never run again." Emily told him gently when they were relaxing infront of the TV one evening after returning from a case.

Aaron smiled and kissed her, after finishing kissing her he replied with: "Good, I'm never going to run from you either." He replied.

Emily smiled and twirled around the engagement ring on her finger, she had finally got what she was dreaming, what she had been wanting for so long.

Aaron.

When their eyes first met it was love at first site, love at first site which slowly drifted apart. A long time in love - history.

True love never gets forgotton though. They found eachother again - eventually. Through the good and the bad they'd stuck together; spending the rest of their lives together.

"Not even death can do us part Aaron." She told him, although she wasn't one to belive in the afterlife; she liked to hope that it didn't just go black like when she coded in the ambulance that time.

"I will be with you for a thousand years Emily, maybe even more." He replied, passionatly kissing her once more and feeling his way along her perfectly shaped body.


	24. Outside

_a/n After Foyet but before Doyle._

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, answering the door to Prentiss as she was going to go to the park with them that day.

"Hey buddy." Prentiss greeted. Since Haley had died Prentiss had become a maternal figure to Jack.

"Are you comming to the park with us?" Jack asked, hoping it would be a yes.

"Yes, I am comming to the park with you." Emily replied and hugged the four year old. "Where's your daddy?" She asked.

"Getting the picnic ready." Jack replied as soon as Hotch made his appearence. "Hey Emily." He greeted.

"Hello Aaron." She responded, outside of work they were on a first name basis.

"Can we go now daddy?" Jack asked, eager to get to the park and play frisbee with Emily.

"Yes Buddy, we can go now." Hotch replied as they haded out the door and he locked up.

Walking down to the park Jack held Emily's hand, children are like that, he didn't see Emily as much as he did his father so he chose to hold her hand.

At the park Jack ran off excitedly. "Play Frisbee with me Emmy!" He exclaimed.

"Sure Jack!" Emily responded laughing and gently threw the frisbee to Jack so that it was easy for him to catch and would not hurt him if he didn't catch it. "He is so adorable Aaron." Prentiss told him.

"You've told me this before." Hotch replied smiling. "Hey buddy, can I play with you too?" Hotch asked his son.

"Sure daddy!" Jack replied, throwing the frisbee in the vague direction of his father.

Hotch laughed and chased after the frisbee, just catching it before hit hit the ground. Emily looked at him in awe, since when was Hotch a frisbee player.

"Ouch." Prentiss said when she failed to catch the frisbee and it it against two of her fingers.

"Sorry Emily." Hotch apologized knowing that being hit by a plastic frisbee can be quite painful.

"Not all an expert Aaron." Prentiss joked and gently thew the frisbee to Jack.

"Won the frisbee championships last year." Hotch responded, continuing on from what Prentiss had said while half keeping his eye on the frisbee which was thrown more towards Hotch than the last time. "Your getting better at this buddy!" Hotch encouraged.

Throwing the frisbee to Prentiss Hotch made sure to go easy on her after last time. "You don't need to go easy on me Aaron." Prentiss told him while catching it. "Just warming up." She added, making an excuse for why she didn't catch it the time before.

—-

**A/N I used to be the ultimate frisbee champion of my class in year 9. Well both of my classes. I moved form. I was like the expert. I always got called up to do demonstrations and everything. AMG IT WAS SO FUN. **

**Ok I'll stop bragging about my frisbee skills in year 9. **


	25. Winter

Our first winter together. Our first winter really together: it was magical. It snowed that winter; not a garentee of every year.

While not at work we went for walks with the kids at the weekends, one weekend this was especially special. It had been snowing that night so the next morning Hotch and I decided to take Jack and Harry out to play in it, as I've said earlier it doesn't know often here and when it does it doesn't normally lay.

Heading out into the snow it was perfect. Seeing the joy on Jack and Harry's face as they went down slopes on the sled. Seeing Hotch smile - that really is a rare occurance.

That's when it really kicked in. I had a family; we really were a family now. Hotch, Jack, Harry and I. A family.


	26. Diamond

"Welcome Back." Rossi greeted, getting into the elevator alongside Prentiss that morning.

"Hey Rossi, It's good to be back here." She responded. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, lifes just been continuing on as usual." He answered.

"Is the new section cheif nice?" She asked; having not met him yet.

"Actually yes, a lot different from Strauss." He responded before pausing. "That's new." Rossi said, observing the diamond encrusted ring on her finger.

"Uh yeah it is." She replied, she had only been engaged to Hotch last night.

"So can I guess who the lucky man is?" Rossi asked, he already had an idea on who it could be.

"Go Ahead." Prentiss replied laughing a little. It was clear Rossi knew. He had probably talked to Hotch about it some time before his dinner with her last night.

"Hotch." He replied straight away.

Prentiss smiled. "Who else?" She responded before smiling; she was happy to finally be engaged with the one man she loved more than anything in the world.


	27. Letters

After coming home from a hard day at work it was nice to finally be able to relax. Collecting her post up she was delighted to find she had a letter; from Hotch.

Letters were a seemingly slow way of communication in the 21st century, when there is email and text but Prentiss liked it that way. A letter was always so much more meaningful than an email, especially when hand written.

Gingerly opening the envelope, not wanting to damage it she took out two letters. One from Hotch and one from his son Jack.

Reading the one from Jack first she smiled. He was so sweet. Then she read the letter from Hotch.

_Dear Emily,_

_My love._

_I will be there for you through night and day,_

_I'm just a phone call away. _

_Though I don't see you much anymore I think about you every day. You are my first thought when I rise in the morning and the last thought I have before falling asleep at night. _

_It took so long, but now I know - you are the one for me. _

_Through all my life you have never been forgotten. We never see eachother as much as each would like but you are the only one for me. _

_I love you more than one could ever fathom._

_Love Aaron._

_xxx_

Emily smiled, then felt something else was in the package. A silver charm bracelet. It was beautiful. Aaron and Emily's love may be complicated at time but it was true. Their love was always true.

_A/N: AWWW Sweet soppy valentines day letters :)_


	28. Promise

Pacing around the evening before her wedding Emily wondered why she'd agreed to writing her own vows. It was so hard to come up with something- Somthing perfect. She didn't want it to sound lame, cheesy or soppy; she wanted it to be good. It was just so hard to come up with something of that standard she had set for herself.

Scraps of paper were thrown in the bin, scribbles of what she'd decided was not right written upon them. Pacing around some more she hoped it would come to her; she just couldn't find the words to say. She loved Aaron but that love, it was undescribable.

Thinking about calling JJ or Roxanne who were already married she sighed, it was getting late and she wouldn't want to wake either of them for ideas on wedding vows.

She settled for a text to each knowing it wouldn't wake them if they ere already asleep.

_*Any ideas for wedding vows? I still havn't written them ~ EP xx*_

Looking on google she hoped to find something that would set off her creative side and inspire her. But where to start?

_Aaron._

Should she start with his name? What should she speak about?

Suddenly reciving a text back from Roxanne she sighed. Really not helpful.

*_Mine just came to me at the spur of the moment, think about Hotch and write what comes to mind. ~ RM xx*_

She was thinking about Aaron, using him as her muse but it wasn't working. Then she recived a text from JJ, again not the most helpful.

*_Left it a bit late havn't you? Will and I used traditional vowes. Just write your promises for the marriage. ~ JJ xx*_

Looking around the internet some more she put some music on and stared at the laptop screen for a minute she picked up her notebook and pen, trying to write these vows for what seemed like the gazillionth time.

_I remember when I first met you Aaron as if it was just yesturday. My young self forced to be at one of my mothers "Party's." Summer break from Yale, looking at you from across the garden. You made my heart stop. _

_It was then I knew you were the one. You were all mine that summer. Talking every day; the friendship soon progressed. Never for a day did I ever forget. I never forgot you._

_I love you Aaron, more than words can describe. I promise that love will never end. I promise to be with you through the good and the bad. If you ever need a helping hand I promise to always be there. Aaron; there is nothing I would not do for you. _

_You mean everything to me and always will. Aaron I take you to be my husband. _

Emily read the vows over, they were the best she had. Looking at the time it was approaching midnight. Finally she had the vows done; ready for their wedding at 1pm the next day.


	29. Simple

**End of 2010/ Early 2011**

* * *

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed, sitting in the nurses office waiting to be picked up. He sounded excited to see her but also ill.

"Hey Jack. How you feeling?" She asked while they were walking to her car.

"Sick, tired." He complained. "Where's daddy?"

"In Coladro, he's comming home as soon as he can." Prentiss replied, helping the sick child into her car.

"Will you stay with me until he gets back?" Jack asked, slightly worried Prentiss would leave him.

"Of course I'll stay with you Jack." She responded,she loved Jack and would never leave him.

"Can we watch a movie together?"

"Sure thing. Did the nurse give you any medicine?" She inqured, knowng this was something she had to know as she was going to be staying with him for a while.

"Yes. Can we watch Monsters inc.?"

"Yes, we can Watch monsters inc." Prentss replied laughing to herself a little. Jack was such an adorable child.

"Awesome!" He responded, feeling a bit better as the medicine the nurse gave him had started to kick in.

* * *

_A/N:Lets say Prentiss is listed as one of the contacts on the school records. _


	30. Future

"I can't belive Jack's going off to college in the fall." Prentiss said, laying in bed next to Hotch; thinking about all the years that had flown by.

"Neither can I. It seems like only yesterday that he was born." Hotch responded.

Prentiss smiled "Time flies." She told him.

"It sure does." Hotch replied putting his arm around Prentiss. "Time flies with you." He added. His love for Prentiss was undescribable; it was more strongfelt than any love he'd ever felt before.

Prentiss smiled again; kissing him gently but lovingly. "Time flies with you to." She agreed.


End file.
